


討厭(浴室短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 伊佐木要, 來自風平浪靜的明天, 木原紡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	討厭(浴室短H)

木要他就同了紡他一起洗澡的時候，紡他就要求了木要他的身體靠近了紡他的身體的，因此就同了木要他講：我幫了你擦下身，好嗎？木要他就臉就答了紡他講：嗯，因此他們就十分之好開心地擦背的，不過紡他的手就不時/自覺撫摸了木要他的乳尖之外，就開始撫摸了下木要他的xx, 就把了木要他的唇吻了的，吻完之後，紡他就同了木要他講：你真的十分之可愛，你看下你自己的乳頭也變硬了的，你下面也是，也十分之可爱，因此木要他就講了：不是啊～之後紡他就見了木要他這樣，就把了木要他的身體抬了起來的，紡他就用得花灑開了就灑在了木要他的後穴，木要他就大叫：不要啊！紡啊～不好啊，我是最～可爱的，之後木要他就被了紡他沖完全身，之後他們就在了浴缸裏的，因此紡他就開始用了手把了木要他的乳頭揉撫摸，又捏了一下乳頭，不時把了乳頭吸舔含了一下，就吸了一下，之後就不自覺就令到了木要他大叫的，而紡他的xx就忍不住插了入去木要他的濕潤的小穴的，之後木要他我不停叫着：紡啊，好舒服啊，你的xx好大啊～啊～，之後木要他的身體也不停扭动之外，也不停顫抖(輕顫)，之後木要他就承受了紡他的高速嘅撞擊的，之後木要他就立刻高潮就尖叫，射出來的，之後木要他們就好快高潮並在了浴室做了多次，也是一個十分之淫蕩的晚上，而木要他們做就好好地清潔，並好好地休息。


End file.
